To Sante Fe
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Roger comes to a realization.


**Title: **To Santé Fe  
**Fandom: **RENT  
**Pairing: **Roger Davis/Mark Cohen  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Roger comes to a realization.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ya know, sometimes I wonder why things happen. Is it for a reason? Is there a greater purpose? Or is that just one of life's many mysteries?

Well whatever it is I seriously wish that the bad stuff stop happening to me. As if something else doesn't go wrong in my life, Fate has to go and prove me wrong yet again. Everyone's leaving or dying. Either way they're gone, disappeared without a trace. You think it would get to me more but it doesn't - not all THAT much anyway.

I know I won't last much longer, 3 years at the most. Yeah my time is almost up and I should start freaking or at least paving the way to my demise right?

Hell no.

I found my rock, my one thing that keeps me steady throughout this whole horrible nightmare that everyone else calls life. He's the one who is always there with a smile as wide as Manhattan. He's the one with the god-awful but ever so cute nagging voice that over time seems to grow on you. He's the one who is almost never seen without that damn camera, as if it's super glued to his hand. It almost pains me at times to know that I'm going to leave him all alone in this cold and cruel world. But I won't go. I refuse to leave without telling him I love him.

"Roger!!"

Roger lifted his head from the gravestone he was looking at and looked over the slight hill and saw Collins and Mark waving at him, with that stupid camera attached to his hand as if he was born that way. Roger smiled softly and looked back down at the marked graves he was standing next to - needing to see their names one last time. He laid his hands on the tops of both graves and smiled brighter.

"Yeah you heard me right Angel and Mimi. I Love Mark Cohen."

He lifted his head again and saw Mark jiggling his camera, Roger's medicine, car keys and two hot dogs in both his hands. "You ready to go Roger?!" Mark yelled over to him then slipped a little and almost dropped the keys but caught himself just in time. Thanks to Collins. He grabbed him and helped him back up.

Roger took his hands off the graves and gently placed the roses on top of them - red for Angel, white for Mimi. "And I'm going to tell him." he whispered more to himself. Then he smiled and ran off up the hill to help Mark with his slowly failing juggling act

It was time to leave Alphabet City. For good.

=-=-=-= Up in Heaven=-=-=-=

Angel floated over serenely in her all white 60's outfit complete with thigh-high go-go boots and mini skirt. She still carried that book bag of hers and her drumsticks were in each of her hands as she mimicked a tune only she could hear. She twirled around to her beat then noticed something whispering in her brain.

'I love Mark Cohen....'

Angel turned around as if the person was right behind her whispering in her ear or something. She saw Mimi over in a field of wildflowers, picking some and making necklaces out of them for the little kids that surrounded her. Angel lowered herself to the ground and walked over to her before tapping her on the head with one of her drumsticks, much to the kids delight.

Mimi rubbed her head and looked up."What is it Angel? Something happen?"

Angel nodded and tilted her head towards the wind. "Yeah girl. Just listen, you should be able to hear it too."

And again it whispered again. 'I love Mark Cohen.'

They both looked at each other then scrambled over to the fountain. From this fountain anyone up in heaven could see their loved ones and send them a feeling of comfort in case they were a little lonely. Nice convenient thing to have put in huh?

They both peeked over the side and peered down in the sky blue depths. Then they saw it. Roger, Mark and Collins all heading to a junky looking car filled with their belongings. Collins wasn't looking to well - it might almost be his time but the way he was laughing it lit up his face. Roger and Mark were both laughing as well but Mark had a blush lining his cheeks. Roger just kissed his forehead and ushered Collins into the backseat of the car. Then Mark and Roger got in the front and started driving away from the cemetery. And not towards home either. Towards.....

Angel bust out giggling. She rolled around in the grass and laughed. Mimi just stared at her confused and looked back into the fountain. They were getting on the freeway.....getting out of New York. Just as well she thought since Maureen and Joanne and Benny had long left. Mimi took a daisy and set it in the water carefully so it would cause no ripples to disturb the image they were looking at. She was glad that Roger had finally said he loved Mark. Now for him to say it to Mark directly.

Angel was still cracking up on the grass and was getting strange looks from the others in the area as well as God himself who was walking by at that moment. With children on each arm. And all around him actually.

"Just what is so funny Angel?" Mimi said.

Angel took in a deep breath and sat up, her haired looking disheveled and out of place. "They're going back!!

Mimi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Back where?"

Angel giggled happily again and tossed her drumstick in the air.

"To Santa Fe!!"


End file.
